Will you be my Valentine?
by Jessica Lily 0890
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has never proclaimed her love for anyone. Never. Ever. But this Valentine's Day is going to be different...so different that she almost decides to not declare at all.


Author's Note: This is an AU one-shot that I wanted to do for Valentine's day. I don't have anyone to be my Valentine so I thought it'd be nice to write a NaLu fluff story. I hope everyone enjoys it, please excuse any typos or errors. Please review and tell me what you thought! I hope you all have a great Valentine's day with whomever you love! :)

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, just the idea's I place them in...that are not cannon of course.

Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has never proclaimed her love for anyone. Never. Ever. But this Valentine's Day is going to be different...so different that she almost decides to not declare at all.

x-x-x- Will You Be My Valentine? -x-x-x

The school was bustling with many different conversations. Everyone seemed more than eager for the Holiday to arrive. It wasn't just any holiday, it just so happened to be the one that all the girls seemed most eager for. That's right, Valentine's Day was just around the corner and all the girls were huddled in groups. One such group happened to consist of four girls. A blonde, a redhead, a turquoise haired girl and a blue haired girl.

"So what are you going to do, Erza?" the turquoise haired girl asked.

Erza Scarlet pushed at her long red hair, "I'm going to invite Jellal over for dinner, which I will prepare specially for him. Then after that we'll enjoy a walk alone in the hills behind my house."

Levy McGarden, the one that had asked the first question, sighed dreamily, "That sounds perfect! I wish I was able to cook like you can."

"I'd be more than happy to teach you."

"Uhm...maybe not right now..." Levy replied nervously. Those that got taught anything by Erza always complained about how horrible it had turned out to be. The thought made the small girl nervous. Turning to the blonde that was busy doodling on her notebook Levy spoke, "What about you Lucy? Do you have any plans for the holiday?"

Lucy Heartfilia jumped at hearing her name. When the question registered in her mind her mouth went dry. Everyone else in the group had someone for Valentine's Day...except for her. Levy had Gajeel, a mean looking guy that really had a tender heart. Erza had Jellal, and they had been together since they were children. Then Juvia, the blue haired girl, had Gray Fullbuster, who happened to be one of the most popular boys in the entire school. That left Lucy...

But if Lucy was being completely honest with herself there was _one _person that came to mind. Her cheeks flushed and she jumped when a finger poked her shoulder.

"Why are you blushing?" Juvia, being the one that poked her, asked.

Quickly trying to come up with a good response Lucy cleared her throat. "I was thinking about how I made a fool of myself at the grocery store last night." Technically it wasn't a lie since she _had_ made a fool of herself while at the grocery store.

Juvia stared at her for a long moment and then shrugged, "Must have been something bad to get you blushing like that."

Now the other girls were staring at her as well. Erza folded her arms, "Is that really true? Or is there something you are hiding from us?"

Lucy shook her head quickly. "I wouldn't do that!" Yeah...another lie, how much longer could she stand to do this to them? Even Levy, her best friend, didn't know about this certain secret.

Levy packed up her school bag. "Leave her alone guys, Lucy wouldn't lie to us." Her words seemed to be enough because the other two dropped the subject as they began to pack their bags.

Lucy stayed seated, "I'm gonna stay for a bit. I have some questions on the homework assignment."

"Very well, we'll leave without you. Travel safely home Lucy." Erza answered before any of the others could.

Levy rushed around the desk and hugged a startled Lucy. "Call me when you get home."

The blonde returned the hug, "I will."

Pulling back the avid reader gave a final wave, "Don't forget."

"I won't." Lucy promised as she returned the wave. She waited for the three girls to leave and then she opened her folder. Inside one of the pockets was a folded up airplane that she had received that morning on the train ride to school.

Tracing one of the wings with her finger she smiled. _'Who would have known I would have met someone like him at the grocery store.'_

It happened last month when she had rushed to the store to buy chocolate chips for the cookies she was making for Erza's student council meeting. How she thought she could make cookies without them even she didn't know.

_Lucy panted as she leaned against the wall beside the store. That must have been some record she just did with how fast she got to the store from her apartment. _

_Heaving she gripped her side. Side ache! Her lungs felt like they were on fire but it slowly subsided as she breathed. When she felt like she wasn't going to pass out she turned and went through the doors. _

_The grocery store was small, nothing really fancy and exciting about it. There was a total of five cash registers to handle the entire store. It didn't seem like much but with how little volume they got it was just the right amount needed. _

_Lucy grabbed one of the baskets that was beside the door. With purpose she strode to the isle where the chocolate chips were located. It didn't take her long to get to them. Picking up one bag at a time she began to read the ingredients. Call her crazy but she was very picky when it came to the food she bought. It just had to be the right kind... _

"_The Nestle ones are the best." a voice spoke from her left side. Lucy jumped and quickly pivoted so she was facing the person that had spoken to her. Her brown eyes widened drastically when she saw the pink hair. At first that was all she could stare at but soon her eyes lowered to the person's face and a red hue spread across her cheeks. _

"_O-oh? Why do you think so?" _

"_Duh, Nestle makes the best chocolate stuff." the boy rambled back as if she was incompetent somehow. "The other brands are okay but I'd rather pay more to get something that tastes a million times better." _

_So he thought the same as she did. You paid for what you got, so naturally if you bought something that cost more it usually ended up tasting better. Dropping the Nestle brand in her basket she smiled at him, "Thanks, it's nice to know I'm not the only one that thinks like that." _

_The boy blinked, "So you already knew which ones you were going to buy? Then why were you looking at all the others? Isn't that just a waste of time?" _

_Lucy pushed hair behind her ear nervously. How was it that he had asked such a question without thinking? No one had ever asked her that before. "Well..." she fidgeted for a moment, "... I always have to double check them when I come. There may be the chance a new brand comes out that may be better than Nestle." _

_A hand was in her line of vision suddenly and she took a startled step back and looked up into the pink haired boys eyes. They were a charcoal and made her insides do weird flips when she looked into them. "I'm Natsu." _

_Not sure why he suddenly felt like he should introduce himself she hesitantly placed her hand in his. "Lucy." _

"_Have a last name?" _

"_Do you?" she shot back, not at all liking how he talked to her as if he knew her. _

_Natsu grinned widely, his white teeth showing, "You bet! It's Dragneel." _

"_Huh, so you're Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy liked how his name rolled easily off her tongue. _

"_Yep! That's me!" _

_Sighing she extracted her hand from his, "My last name is Heartfilia." _

_Now it was Natsu's turn for his eyes to widen, "As in Heartfilia? Your dad doesn't happen to be the owner of Heartfilia incorporated...does he?" _

_Lucy wanted to vanish into a puddle of goo. She hated it when people recognized who she was right at the beginning. "Y-yeah, that's right." _

"_Wow, he's a big wig. Invested in a lot of stuff that everyone now uses. Like this." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular device. It was red and had headphones attached to the port at the top of the device. "This thing has been amazing to listen to my music on. I like it better than the other MP3 player I've had." _

_Lucy knew all about the device. Her father had been the one to fund Alzack Connell when he had come to him with an idea for an MP3 player. It was called Tornado Shot mostly because of how fast it processed the music and files that were placed on it. _

"_I have one too, except mine is blue." Lucy answered after a few seconds. Did it change the way he looked at her now that he knew who her father was? That was one of the things she hated the most; the way people changed when they realized who she was. Why couldn't they treat her the same as they would before they found out? _

_Lucy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Natsu take a step closer to her. One moment she was thinking and the next...ouch! _

_Her hand shot up to her forehead and she rubbed it. Did he just flick her? _

_"You're the type that zones out when something is on your mind." Natsu stated, not at all afraid he could be assuming wrong. _

_At a loss for words the girl stood there gaping at the stranger that was a few feet away from her. How did he...? _

_"I see you around quite a bit. Maybe we'll run into each other again." _

_Lucy began to walk and he followed after her. By now she was certain she was blushing. "Maybe we will." _

_Natsu beamed, "Plan on it." _

That was how she met Natsu Dragneel. Turned out she did end up seeing him a lot after that. It seemed he was everywhere and always ready with that smile of his that made her stomach flutter.

That morning she had been running late and barely managed to get on the train that would take her to school in the next city. When she got to a seat and pulled out her book she began to read. It wasn't even fifteen minutes into the ride when a paper airplane sailed into her lap, right smack in the middle of her book.

Picking it up she looked at it. It was just the run of the mill normal airplane that anyone could make with their eyes closed. But there was dark on it. Writing. Unfolding it she blinked. In the middle of the page was 10 digits, a phone number. Folding the paper back into an airplane she stuffed it back into her bag and returned to the book she had been reading.

Now she pulled it out of the folder she had placed it in. The classroom was empty and soon she'd be needing to leave in order to catch the train home. Despite all that she carefully unfolded the plane. When it was flat on her desk she picked up her cell phone that had been in her bag that hung on the edge of her desk.

Her fingers shook slightly as she punched in the number. Placing the phone to her ear she listened as it rang...and rang...and rang...

Was this person going to answer their phone? And was the reason why her heart was pounding so hard in her chest because she hoped it was..._him_?

A few more rings went by and she was just about to hang up when a male voice came over the line, obviously out of breath. "_Hello?" _

If it was possible her heart began to beat even more in her chest. Natsu. It had been Natsu's number that had been written on the paper airplane. "Hi...it's Lucy, did you throw the airplane at me on the train this morning?"

"_About time you called! And why weren't you on the train on the way home?"_

He was taking deep breaths and she couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing before he answered his phone. "I'm still at my school actually."

"_What?! You need to get to the train station soon because the last train is going to be leaving." _His voice sounded concerned and for some reason that made her _really_ happy.

Folding the paper back into the plane she stuffed it back in her folder and put that back in her bag. Moving the phone to her shoulder so she could have both hands free, she finished packing up. "I'm going, I'm going. So..."

"_So." _It seemed to Lucy he sounded almost expectant. Zipping up her bag she took hold of her phone again so she could sling the bag over her shoulder.

Feeling herself blush Lucy hurried out of the school, getting her outdoor shoes before she exited. "Why'd you give me your phone number?"

A pause, "_Isn't it obvious? Why does someone give another person their phone number?"_

Lucy wanted to flick his forehead but couldn't obviously. "Shut up."

Natsu laughed heartily on the other end. _"I was getting tired of only being able to talk to you when we ran into each other. This way I can call or text you whenever I want." He paused and then breathed, "And at _any _time I want."_

Arriving at the station Lucy was flustered, "Better not be any 2 in the morning phone calls." She warned.

_"I have so many ideas going through my head. No promises." _

Lucy stomped her foot angrily, turning several heads in her direction. Switching the cell to the opposite ear she bit her lip, "I have to travel a long way to get to school. It'd be-"

_"-Why would you go to a school so far away? It makes more sense to go to one close by." _

Pinching the bridge of her nose she felt a headache forming just from talking to him. "Not that it's any of your business but being a Heartfilia means I have to go to the best private school. Which happens to be a few towns away."

The line was quiet for a moment. _"An all girl school? That'd be the kind of school I'd like to see." _

Lucy entered the train as soon as it arrived. Finding a seat she leaned into the cushions. "Pervert."

_"Guy." _ She could have sworn he was smirking by the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, not something to be proud of."

"_You're just happy I'm talking about you." _Natsu shot back quickly, making the girl blush inadvertently.

Lucy played with the hem of her school skirt. "Natsu...did you...I mean...would you..."

He waited for her to finish her sentence and when it became clear that wasn't going to happen he chuckled. "_Cat caught your tongue Miss. Heartfilia? I've never heard you stutter or stammer like this before." _

Feeling humiliated Lucy huffed, "You know what, nevermind! Jerk!"

"_Wait, no, no, please finish telling me what you were trying to."_

Several moments went by and she didn't speak. Her full brown eyes were glaring out the train window as it began to pick up speed.

"_Lucy, c'mon." _Natsu's voice begged. "_I really do want to know what you were going to say. I'm sorry I made fun of you." _

Lucy wanted to make him stew in his own juices for a while but by the tone of his voice she could only imagine the face he was probably making as he talked. So even though it would have been fun to keep him fretting she gave in and tried again. "I was wondering if you had any...plans for Saturday?"

_"Plans?"_ Little beeps came over the line and she assumed he was checking his calendar on his phone. _"Nope, doesn't look like I have anything." _

Sighing in relief she went on, "Great! How about we meet at Mavis's statue in the middle of town?"

Without any hesitation the boy retally agreed. "_Sounds good. I wonder what you want to do. I like food, so you better bring me some." _

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Just make sure to meet me there at 10 a.m."

"_10 in the morning this Saturday. Got it." _More beeping ensued and Lucy couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped her. After the beeping stopped there was silence.

Not quite sure what was going on Lucy timidly spoke, "Natsu?"

"_I haven't heard you laugh like that. It's cute." _The words came easily to the boy and for some reason that made Lucy fidget in her seat. A raw blush was fresh on her cheeks and she desperately looked away from the window so she wouldn't see her reflection through it.

Natsu laughed loudly when no response came. "_I'll see you in a couple of days Luce. Take care of yourself until then, make sure to not fall on your face or get kidnapped or anything." _

"Kid...why in the world would I get kidnapped?!"

"_Ahahah see ya later Luce." _The line clicked and he was no longer there. Lucy stared at her phone and touched the screen. 25 minutes...that was how long their fist conversation over the phone was. '_I wonder how long our second, third...or even fourth one will be?'_ Lucy wondered to herself as she locked her phone making the screen turn black. Hopefully, by the time she was done there would be even more conversations than that coming.

It was Friday and Lucy was scrambling around in her apartment. It was known that her father was rich and sent her monthly allowance to help her cover all her needs. However, that didn't stop her from really trying to get out on her own. She found this apartment in Magnolia on her own and even applied for it on her own. However, the rent ended up being a bit more than she could handle and somehow her father had found out and...well that was the end of trying to make it on her own.

She wasn't complaining...it just would have been nice if she could have managed to get through this on her own. Did she feel like a failure sometimes? Sure. But at this moment she wasn't focusing on that. Right now she was sitting in the middle of her apartment with tons of different yarns all around her. This was insane, literally insane. Why did she think she could do this?!

Yanking at her blonde hair the 17-year-old yelled out in frustration. "This is hopeless!"

Her apartment door opened and a head popped into view. "Lu-lu?"

Lucy jumped and pivoted around on her rump to see Levy McGarden. "L-levy!"

Levy stepped inside and eyed the material that was strewn about. "What are you doing?"

At that moment Lucy wanted to go back in time and lock the door so no one could enter the apartment until she had enough time to hide the evidence of what was going on. "Well...you see..." lowering her head in defeat she grumbled, "... I'm trying to make a Valentine's present."

"What?! You are?!" Levy was to her side before Lucy had time to look up. "Who are you giving it to?"

"A boy I met in a grocery store."

"Just a random guy?" Levy clarified.

"Yep."

"You're insane Lu-lu, what if he's a rapist or...a murderer!"

Lucy shook her head, dropping the knitting needles, "He isn't any of those things. He's a really nice guy. Sometimes he can be a pain in the butt but mostly...he's wonderful."

"Oh my gosh! Are you in love with him?!" Levy's loud voice made Lucy cringe from the close proximity.

"I've only known him for a month."

The other girl's eyes widened drastically, "Only a month?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" Lucy asked irritated. "Because if you are then I'm going to stop talking altogether."

"Sorry!" Levy clasped her hands together and held them up in repentance. "This has just caught me off guard since you've never even mentioned this guy before. I'm surprised."

"And I'm sorry I haven't told you before now. I just...I guess I didn't want to admit to myself that this was real. That," her brown eyes fell to her hands that were now playing with the yarn, "I have feelings for him."

Arms wrapped around her at that moment pulling her into an embrace. "Lu, there's nothing wrong with having feelings for a boy. In fact, it's good! I thought for a long while that you'd never open up your heart and that made me sad. Not everyone is like your father."

Returning the hug Lucy nodded mutely. Not everyone was like her father...especially not Natsu. They were polar opposites. Pulling away after a few seconds Levy looked at the supplies again. "What exactly are you trying to make?"

"Well he wears this scarf all the time so..." Lucy folded her arms, "... I thought I'd try to make him a pair of gloves for the winter. But...I'm not so sure it's a good idea anymore."

"It's a great idea! But..." Levy picked up a knitting needle, "...maybe you should make it a different way."

Lucy shot to her feet, her hands now at her sides, "No! I have a better idea! Can you help me?"

Levy was broadsided and she gaped up at her friend, "What?"

"I want to make him something else, but we only have until 10 tomorrow morning. Can you help me?"

Watching her friend Levy smiled widely, "Of course I'll help you! Now tell me what your idea is."

Lucy wasted no time to fill her friend in on the idea she had come to her in a gust of inspiration. Together the two girls scrambled out of the apartment so they could purchase the materials they would need in order to carry out the idea Lucy had. As they rushed to a fabric store Lucy held her purse tightly against her. '_I hope he'll like it...and I hope he'll accept it with my feelings.'_

The hours passed quickly and after much turmoil the project was finally finished. Around 2 in the morning Levy was able to return home and Lucy was able to fall into the softness of her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, a small smile on her lips.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep!

Lucy groaned as her alarm blared loudly through her apartment. Grumbling she tried to turn it off by swatting sleepily at it. Each time her hand would come down it'd miss the object completely. Grumbling to herself she sat up and glared at the device. It was a Saturday! There was no reason to be up so...

Then it slowly sank in, it was Saturday...Saturday! The day she was supposed to meet Natsu at Mavis's statue in the middle of town. It was that day! With a cry she scrambled out of her bed and into her bathroom. There was so much to do in order to get ready for seeing him!

An hour later she was ready. Her outfit consisted of high brown boots, black leggings, jean mini skirt and a knitted sweater that came down to the top of the mini skirt. The color of hair tie she decided to use was red and it held her hair up in her classical side half ponytail. Satisfied with her outfit she grabbed the wrapped gift and left her apartment.

Her heart began to pound as she got closer and closer to the place they were supposed to meet. It was hard not to imagine the worst things happening during this exchange. Would he make fun of her? Tell her she was crazy for feeling the way she did? Was this even worth the risk?

Tons of questions plagued her as she walked slowly to the meeting place. It was quarter to ten now and she was worried he might not show. Arriving at the statue she froze when she saw a mop of pink hair. He was there...and early too.

When he turned towards her time seemed to slow down as they both looked at each other. He was wearing jeans and a Fairy Tail zip up hoodie. That happened to be a super famous band that came from Magnolia. His signature scarf was alway wrapped around his neck.

A big grin spread over his face and he lifted his hand. "Hey Lucy!"

Her heart skipped a beat and she took a deep breath and ran the rest of the way to him. "You're here early." she declared with a raised eyebrow. "Reason for that?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "I always set my alarms early at my house...otherwise I sleep in and I didn't want to sleep in today."

He didn't want to sleep in and miss this. The thought made her smile and she gave him a light shove. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. So what did ya want to do?" He asked quickly, almost too quickly.

Just managing to catch his words she awkwardly moved the package that was in her arms. "Actually...I asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you something."

His head cocked to the side, "Why couldn't you just ask me over the phone? It would have been easier than planning to meet here."

Lucy bit her lower lip, "B-because...this was something I didn't want to do over the phone.."

Shrugging the pink haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't mind. I'll meet you any place you want."

"Natsu?" Lucy felt his eyes on her as she moved nervously. This was worse than she thought it was going to be! How did girls declare their feelings all the time?

"Yeah?" His charcoal eyes were on her and when he sat down on the brick that made a ledge for the statue he saw her visibly relax.

Her eyebrows furrowed and suddenly he started laughing. Startled she glared over at him. "What's so funny?"

"Are you trying to tell me you're in love with me?"

Her cheeks were aflame now and she could only think of turning tail and running. How could he guess what she was trying to do so easily?! And the confident smirk on his face was making matters worse. "You really are the worst!" she yelled, her hands gripping the gift tightly as her anger built. "How can you automatically assume something like that?"

He gave her a mystified look, "Uh, maybe because it's Valentine's Day? I've had a lot of girls announce their 'love' for me at school yesterday. I find it amusing that you-"

"-You are insane if you thought I was going to say that to _you_ of all people! All you manage to do is annoy me everytime we meet up!" Lucy barked, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. This was so humiliating! Why did her heart have to fall for _him_?! Planning on turning and running she was suddenly stopped by a strong hand grabbing her arm before she could do it.

"Jumping to conclusions as usual. You wouldn't even let me finish what I was going to say."

"Let go of me!"

"No." His voice was so final that she looked up at him. Natsu was staring down at her intently and she gulped by the intensity that were in his eyes. "Finish what you were going to say."

"I don't want to anymore."

"Dammit Lucy." he grumbled, yanking her towards him and off balance. When she was falling he stepped towards her a step and caught her. His arms wrapped around her protectively. "I _want_ you to finish telling me what you were going to. Because if I end up telling you now than it won't be the same."

What was he saying? And how could he expect her to bare her heart and soul to him after what he'd just pulled? Suddenly his face was beside hers, his breath fanning against her ear. "_Please_ tell me."

Her resolve to run away was crumbling and she felt her heart begin to squeeze. His hug...was amazing. Reluctantly she grumbled, "All right, but no more talking from you until I'm finished."

"You got it." he released her and let her fix her hair from the unexpected hug.

Lucy cleared her throat, "This has turned out differently than I saw playing out in my head. But..." she licked her lips, "... it seems fitting in a weird way. We met a month ago and since then you've been popping up everywhere I go. I see you at the music store, the market, not to mention the library. And a ton more places. And each time I see you..." she had to have been blushing by now, "...I get so happy. I've never liked guys before, never wanted to. But then I met you...and you've been all I've thought about since our first meeting. Natsu Dragneel," a deep breath, "I like you and I made you a present because...will you be my Valentine?" There, it was said and done with!

She glanced up at him anxiously and was surprised to see a sincere smile on his face.

"Took a whole month to get you to see that I'm the one you should _always_ be thinking of." He held out his hand, "I'll accept your gift...and your feelings, if you'll accept mine as well."

"Wha?"

"Yes Lucy." He grinned now his silly grin. "I'll be your Valentine now and next year, and hopefully the year after that."

Tears filled her eyes and she handed him the wrapped gift. "I hope that will happen too."

Taking the present Natsu sat back down on the brick and pulled the paper off it in record time. His eyes widened when the gift came to his view. "Lucy." He breathed as his fingers traced the pattern.

Lucy nervously replied, "I know it isn't amazing work but I had to do it by hand and well..." she looked down at her hands that had lots of band-aids on them, "...I'm not the greatest seamstress and had a lot of accidents..." her words trailed off as she watched him trace the design again and again. They had talked once about dragons one of the times he had found her at the library and she remembered the way his eyes had lit up.

Which is why she had decided to make him a blanket that had a dragon on it. The blanket itself was easy to make but the dragon...that was the part that had taken the most time, and given her the most pain. She'd had to make that completely on her own from scratch and it had been a long process. But as she saw the look on his face it was all worth it.

He set the package on the ledge beside him and got to his feet. She saw his eyes were filled with tears that he was trying to hold back. When she opened her mouth to say something he leaned down and stopped her by kissing her.

The kiss was magically and she would have fallen down from her weak knees but his arm had snaked around her waist and it held her against him. His lips slid wonderfully over her own and she felt like she could die at any moment.

As soon as the kiss happened it stopped and she was left breathless. Feeling his forehead against hers she looked into his eyes. His voice was husky, "Thank you Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you." He kissed her forehead this time. "Thank you for realizing you couldn't stand another moment without telling me how you felt. And," now he kissed the tip of her nose, "thank you for falling in love with me."

Lucy giggled, "I like this side of you. Thank me some more."


End file.
